


F is for Friends (Who do Stuff Together)

by jdooly



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Gen, Yugyeom-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdooly/pseuds/jdooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yugyeom's first day of kindergarten. Although the day looks bleak, the sun is about to shine. He's never felt warmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Friends (Who do Stuff Together)

When Yugyeom’s mother drops him off on the first day of kindergarten, she wraps him up in her arms and ruffles his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. His eyes slowly filling with tears, the moment she sets him down and starts to back away, he reaches his tiny hands out, just missing the tails of her skirt.

Crocodile tears start flowing and his nose drips with slick snot. The teacher takes him into her arms and waves his fist goodbye to his mother, who is now disappearing out of the door and around the corner.

Yugyeom decides then and there that he doesn’t like it here. The teacher doesn’t smell right. The surroundings are unfamiliar and not homely. The kids are loud and unrestrained, it’s like when he sits in his dad’s lap at home and they watch animal planet together. Except these kids are nowhere near as cool as the fluffy lions are and they scare Yugyeom much, much more.

When she sets him down in a tiny plastic blue chair, near the windows with 5 other boys at a primary colored table, he sniffs and wipes at his chubby cheeks with fat fists.

She leaves with a rub to his back and a promise that he’ll like it there and he’ll make lots of friends and have equally as much fun.

Yugyeom feels lonely, even though he’s surrounded by kids around his age. He’s also hungry, he notes as his stomach rumbles slightly. His bangs are falling in his eyes, he’s thankful for them now, as they block him from the curious looks of the other boys.

He’s startled when a boy with hair as black as ink and straight as a pin, taps on his shoulder with a goofy smile. His whole face is scrunched and his eyes crinkle, disappearing like winking stars in the night. He offers him his box of animal crackers that’s decorated in stickers and signed JB. “The name’s Jaebum, but everyone calls me JB. Who are you?”

It sounds curious and friendly. Yugyeom wipes at his face stubbornly again, the tears have dried leaving sticky, salty trails while snot is flaking around his nose. “Yugyeom…” Jaebum leans closer to catch his name which sounded more like words carried with the wind than actual speaking. He’s lucky his hearing is excellent.

“Do you wanna be my friend?” Jaebum asks as he takes the seat next to Yugyeom who is busy stuffing his mouth with the crackers. “I’ve never had a friend before…” Yugyeom replies, staring into the table top as if it had all the answers in the world but just wouldn’t answer.

“You do now, five in fact.” His head flies up at that. Yugyeom can count to ten, he knows that five is a lot. “Five?” He looks around the table, a boy with dark brown hair and sharp eyebrows is staring at him intensely while clinging onto a slightly older boy with black hair, who looks more asleep than awake to be honest. Beside said boy is another boy with brown hair with a kind smile and pretty eyes. With the concentration of a stubborn mule, another boy with black hair and a toothy grin is coloring, tongue laying out of his mouth. He looks more like a dog to Yugyeom.

At that moment the door opens and a particularly excited kid bounces over to them, not so much as looking at the other children. Yugyeom for some reason feels excited just looking at him. The boy with eyebrows lifts his head and whips it around, shouting excitedly, “Bambam!” He startles the oldest dark haired boy, who nearly falls off of his chair.

Bambam’s grin stretches from ear to ear as Jackson hugs him, it looks more like he’s trying to strangle him but Yugyeom doesn’t speak up and Bambam doesn’t look particularly put off.

“Well actually that makes six, now.” Jaebum sighs, fondly watching the two. “How old are you?” Yugyeom questions, eyes suddenly wide with curiosity. Jaebum uses his fingers, his brows quivering each time he recounts, “….6?” He answers finally, a satisfied look on his face as his proudly shows off five fingers and a thumb.

Before Yugyeom can open his mouth to ask another question, JB takes it upon himself to introduce his friends. “Mark,” he says as he points to the oldest boy who is now trying to separate Bambam and Jackson. “He’s the oldest, he’s just a few months older than me.” Yugyeom nods, turning his head as JB gestures to Jackson and Bambam, “Those two, Jackson is the one with the eyebrows, Bambam is the Mark is trying to help. Bambam is 4. Jackson is 5.”

They switch back to the others within reach, “That’s Youngjae,” JB says fondly as Youngjae smiles back at Yugyeom and himself. “He just turned 6, as did Jinyoung here.” JB adds, focusing his eyes on the boy who’s drawing so intensely. It’s quiet for a moment after Jaebum has done his introductions of everyone.

“I just turned 4…” Yugyeom pokes him to get his attention. JB smiles at the first thing Yugyeom has decided to tell him on his own. Youngjae passes Yugyeom a tissue, smiling gently at him again. Yugyeom decides that he really likes Youngjae as well.

When Mark, Bambam and Jackson make it back to their seats, Bambam and Jackson take it upon themselves to try to break Yugyeom out of his shell. Jaebum and Mark watch uneasily but are pleasantly surprised when Yugyeom opens up, enjoying himself.

When lunch comes, Jackson decides it’s a good idea to throw his roll at Jinyoung who quickly becomes irritated. He retaliates by throwing his fruit cup, which drenches Bambam and his new outfit. Bambam then throws his mashed potatoes, which end up in Mark’s lap.

It’s full on chaos that ends with them all being in trouble and covered in more food than they’d actually eaten.

At recess, they include Yugyeom in their game of kick ball. Youngjae slips and falls on his back. Jaebum leads him to the nurse. An apologetic look on his face. It wasn’t his fault, yet he still felt guilty. For the rest of the period, he teaches the rest of them how to do the worm. Squirming and flopping around on the ground. Mark and Jinyoung pick up on it the fastest. Bambam nearly cries when he accidently squashes his pet caterpillar.

When they come in after recess for nap time, Yugyeom would usually be dead tired but now he’s ready to go. He stays up with Bambam and Jackson playing pokémon with the deck of cards he’d had stuffed in his backpack. (Jackson attempts to imitate Pikachu only to sound like a dying cat. Yugyeom laughs so hard that he gets scolded by the teacher.)

He later regrets it when he gets whiny during snack time and Jinyoung allows him to lay in his lap.

They play, they color, they talk, and Yugyeom has more fun than he ever has in his life. When 3 o’clock comes Yugyeom doesn’t want to go. His mother shows up and practically has to pry Yugyeom away from Mark. They promise that they’ll see him tomorrow morning and they’ll play all day. Yugyeom cheers up, even though he’d been ready to cry and throw a tantrum.

All the way home, Yugyeom chatters excitedly about his day and his new friends, from his spot in the backseat. Mrs. Kim isn’t sure she’s seen her son this excited about anything. Except when he found George, the gigantic bullfrog, at home in their garden and decided that her nice white carpets were just as good as the grass outside. (George now resides in an aquarium in the garage, Yugyeom slips him vegetables from dinner that he’s stuffed into his socks when he thinks they aren’t looking.)

Today was Yugyeom’s first day of kindergarten, even though he didn’t learn much, he’s found the best friends he ever will. Mrs. Kim is thankful for that.


End file.
